peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig (character)
|gender = Female |species = Pig |age = 4 |birthday = January 23 2000 |eyecolor2 = |affiliations = Family Pig |residence = Peppa Pig's House |homeworld = Peppatown |enemies = Emily Elephant, Lisa Fox, Brianna Bear, Kaylee Kangaroo, Sally Sheep, Alison Armadillo, Andre Aardvark, John Jaguar, George Pig (formerly) and Rebecca Rabbit |friends = Her gang (Pedro Pony, Danny Dog and Suzy Sheep), Freddy Fox, Zoe Zebra, Candy Cat, Kylie Kangaroo, Gabriella Goat, Wendy Wolf, Delphine Donkey, Bertram Bliter and Brianna Cutie |loveinterests = Pedro Pony |parents = Mummy Pig, and Daddy Pig |slibings = George Pig |grandparents = Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig |pets = Goldie the Fish |voiced by = Lily Snowden-Fine (Season 1) |Cecily Bloom (Season 2) |Harley Bird (Season 3+4) |color = pink}} Peppa Pig is a British pig and main character of the series. She likes jumping in muddy puddles (tradition of the pigs). She lives with her little brother George and their parents under the same house. she has many friends, but Suzy Sheep is her best friend. It is depicted that she is the leader and tactical planner of a gang consisted of Suzy, Danny and Pedro. Currently is 6 years old (known in the episode "My Birthday Party") and is in a playgroup with her little brother. Her favourite game is jumping in mud puddles and spends all day doing it. Her favourite toy is a stuffed bear named Teddy, her bear rarely seems to be a boy but is a girl. The character's design was created by the creators of the series: Neville Astley and Mark Baker. Bio According mind the episode "The Olden Days", Peppa Pig was born on 23 January and is much like the baby Alexander, she suggests. When she was born, Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig had a house to protect it. Mummy Pig hung pictures, Daddy Pig put a shelf (not yet fixed, appears in the episode "The Toy Cupboard") and Grandpa Pig watered some flowers that Daddy Pig wiped careless. At 11 months Peppa got to make a great friend we know today as Suzy Sheep. They did everything together: crying, burping, laughing, as counted Mummy Pig in the episode. Peppa one day finds something fascinating: a muddy puddle and starts jumping without even knowing that his discovery is. His parents say it's a mud puddle and they put some boots so you can jump without getting dirty. Although the first episode of the first season "Muddy Puddles" she jumps without boots and Mummy teaches her again. Sometimes it's a little gross and fight with her friends. Description A pig who is the main character. She enjoys jumping in muddy puddles, playing with her teddy bear, named "Teddy," playing fairy, and dressing up. Peppa has the shape of a human being, but it is a pig. Always wear a red dress and black shoes. Interestingly, in the episode "New Shoes", she was lost shoes, and I bought some red. But in the episode "The School Fete" again has black shoes. Development The black and white pencil drawings of the porker and her family may look familiar. For these are previously unseen original sketches for the Peppa Pig cartoon series, which is now shown in 180 countries. Producer Phil Davies, of animators Astley Baker Davies, which came up with Peppa, said: “In the first drawing there’s no pink on Peppa and she has a flowery dress.“Peppa Pig sounded good so the name stuck. But then we needed her to look different to her brother George so she was changed." As colleague Mark Baker played with his sketches back in 2000, she got pinker and her dress became red. And so the Peppa that millions of kids love was born. Today her pink face is on nightwear, duvets and a range of toys and books. Also clarified that collect more money, you may Peppa Pig comes with a new season and added "We don’t live a celebrity lifestyle. God forbid anything like that happened. It’s all about having fun and muddy puddles." Personality Peppa sometimes is bad with her friends, her little brother and sometimes their parents, who are always there to correct their discomfort, they are also responsible for instilling values like friendship. She is very loving with their grandparents, they will girlfriend lots of fun things. She also has a good side and a side of panic and fear. In the episode Peppa's Christmas, she is frightened by the noises made Santa Claus down the girlfriend of his house. In the episode George Catches a Cold is shown not to be very tolerant, because she always wants to be alone. In the episode My Cousin Chloe, she gets angry and begin to boast of being the largest. Appearances Every episode except for Swearing. Activity *'Jumping in muddy puddles: '''Peppa's favorite game is jumping in muddy puddles. As shown in the episode "The Talent Day" Peppa had decided to jump rope, sing and dance. But in the end, everyone had done what she wanted to do, and she came up with a great idea: show that "has talent" to jump muddy puddles. *'Play with Puppets: '''Peppa likes playing with puppets, if he is a ferocious dinosaur. Chloe has a new puppet theater and she helps Peppa and George to make puppets. After lunch, we gathered a fun puppet show about a pig who snores a lot. *'Dress Up: '''Peppa likes to dress up in dynamism, especially with her best friend named Suzy Sheep, always play nurse and patient, but that sometimes does not let George play with Suzy for fear of losing their friendship. *'Balloon Ride: 'A balloon ride on a calendar day would be very convenient for Peppa Pig. She likes long walks with her family in a balloon, indeed, if she wins it. *'Friendship: 'Peppa has many friends, including Emily Elephant, Candy Cat, Danny Dog, Pedro Pony, Rebecca Rabbit and Zoe Zebra, but her best friend is Suzy Sheep. Not very friendly, but there is speculation that Pedro Pony likes the kiss occurred in the episode. *'Sing: 'The maximum number of songs are sung by Peppa Pig, and sings very well. Lily Snowden-Fine could only sing the introduction and conclusion. Cecily Bloom folded some songs like "Big Balloon" and "Grandpa's Little Train" among others. Finally, Harley Bird turned most girlfriends making the series has more plot through music. *'Snort:'''Peppa snorts at the beggining and end of every episode. Videos Dubbing English Peppa has undergone changes in voices. First Lily Snowden-Fine was who lent her voice to Peppa in the first season. However, in the second season was dubbed by Cecily Bloom. Since episodes of the third season onwards was dubbed by Harley Bird. In 2011, Harley Bird won a Bafta for lending her voice to Peppa. Dutch (The Netherlands) In The Netherlands, Peppa by Esmée Zoer in the second season. Rebecca Rabbit (in dutch: Kelly Konijn) by Manon Zoer in the second season Spanish (Spain) In Spain, Peppa by Cristina Yuste , a Spanish actress with teenage voice. Their roles in the dubbing are the children and teens. He has worked in advertising, theater and films among others. Latin America There was a confusion in the Latin American dub, this is because the series already had a different dubbing, and not is the Discovery Kids mexican dub. The series was originally dubbed in Venezuela in 2006. The series premiered on Boomerang Kids and transmitted by that channel until 2008, with the name "Peppa Cerdita". This dub was not very accepted and passed unnoticed of issue in 2006. Instead, after the premiere of it on Discovery Kids, a positioning channel and high ratings, the series has already gained acceptance by the public and therefore the Mexican re-dubbing has become best known for most. In the re-dubbing, the name was simplified to Peppa, but sometimes she says phrases which Venezuelan dubbing. In the re-dubbing, Peppa was dubbed by Ana Blanco, this was his first role in the dub. And in the original dubbing was voiced by Leisha Medina. Costumes, transformations and attitudes Trivia *Mummy Pig says the Peppa's first word is mummy, but Daddy Pig thinks the first word of Peppa correctly is daddy. *Peppa is in love with Danny Dog, this is showed in some episodes. *Peppa becomes a jerk when she's in the car *She calls Pedro Pony names Fanon Trivia *She is scared of Angela Anaconda *She has a gang consisted of Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog and Pedro Pony *when she is Crazy peppa She gets her nutrients from rainbows *She used to be friends with Emily Elephant, but that ended in the episode Forming a Gang. Category:Characters Category:Pigs Category:Canon